Violet Mountain Noble
|chinese_title = 紫山侯 |name = |aliases = |afiliation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#80 |occupation = |gender = !Male#80 |age = ~3000 years old |status = Alive |era = !7-#80 |race = !Humans#80 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#80 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#80 |level = !Royal Noble#80 |number_of_fp = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 80 |death_appearance = |history = Origin was born during the Difficult Dao Era in the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Eventually, he reached the Royal Noble level and served the Kingdom for many years. He is considered to be among the strongest and experienced Royal Nobles of the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Visit to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect When War Noble Lie and Dong Shenglong were captured by the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Heavenly Jewel Mortal King sent to stop their execution and even gave him an Amnesty Decree to guarantee the success. arrived in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect just in time to stop the execution. He ordered the Elders to immediately release the prisoners, and follow him to the capital to confess in their crimes and accept the punishment. However, Li Qiye intervened and told him to scram, otherwise he would be killed as well. was enraged and attacked Li Qiye, but was blocked by Li Shuangyan and Gu Tieshou. was unwilling to fight against Gu Tieshou and Li Shuangyan, so he took out his ace - the Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's Amnesty Decree that suppressed everyone. However, even under suppression, Gu Tieshou still ordered to execute Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie. Seeing Gu Tieshou's strong resolve, made a concession: as long as the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect spare Dong Shenglong and War Noble Lie lives, the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom will give them a quota to enter the Evil Infested Ridge. Gu Tieshou was tempted, but Li Qiye intervened again. He destroyed the Amnesty Decree and then executed War Noble Lie and Dong Shenglong. Their heads were brought to with a message from Li Qiye to the Heavenly God Sect: "Whoever blocks my path, I kill without mercy!" didn't dare to be reckless, so he took their heads and left in a hurry. Visit to the Evil Infested Ridge A month or so later the Evil Infested Ridge was ready to open up, so many sects and nations rushed to its entrance. Li Qiye also brought a group from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. The Heavenly God Sect's disciples tried to stop them, but were quickly killed instead. To save Suppressive Might Noble from death, Heavenly Jewel Mortal King was forced to send Violet Mountain Noble with another Amnesty Decree and promise to not stop the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect from entering the Evil Infested Ridge. Seeing the Kingdom give in, Li Qiye decided to not pursue the matter and allowed Suppressive Might Noble to survive. |description = is an old man with broad shoulders wearing a violet coat and a violet crown. |techniques = |items = * Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's Amnesty Decree (formerly; destroyed) |notes = yes }}